


My Number One Best Guy(s)

by TehLastUnicron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beka has too many feelings, Beka... no baby, Don’t Eat Tide Pods, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehLastUnicron/pseuds/TehLastUnicron
Summary: Memes, tears and feelings, oh my! Who’s Yuri’s Number One Best Guy? (Hint- there are two of them)





	My Number One Best Guy(s)

“OH MY GOD!! OHHHH MY GOOOOOOOOOD!!” Yuri cackled at the top of his lungs, dropping his phone and slumping onto his side on the floor.

  
“What? What is it?” Otabek rushed into the living room, alarmed, only to pull up in relief when he saw that Yuri was howling with laughter and not in any distress.

  
Yuri slapped the floor, tears pouring down his cheeks, now laughing so hard that almost no sound was coming out. Whatever it was had really tickled him. “I... ha ha... I love that guy so much,” he gasped. “I needed that.” The blond sat up and wiped his eyes. “Somehow he always just knows. He just... ahaha... he’s one of a kind.”

  
Otabek was puzzled. Who was one of a kind? Who was Yuri talking to that was making him laugh so much? Wait- that new skater Yakov was coaching, was it him? What was his name again, Pavel or something... Otabek hated the guy, he was loud, attention seeking and far, far too interested in Yuri. Surely Yuri wasn’t interested in return, though?

  
_He loves you_ , Otabek told himself. _He’s not the type of guy to just run out on you... but... you haven’t been home as much at night, the past few months you’ve been getting more gigs and a lot of times that leaves Yuri home alone because he’s training so hard, most of the time he’s exhausted and sore and you’re not even home to rub his feet...._

  
Or- maybe Seung Gil Lee? Otabek knew the Korean skater found Yuri absolutely fascinating and that they occasionally traded messages and photos of their pets. But- was it possible that maybe the grass was greener in another land, with another stoic fellow? He really hadn’t been around much for him lately. Did Yuri maybe think-

  
Yuri’s voice broke into his thoughts. “...great, it made me laugh so hard! Thank you!” So he was on the phone. Otabek sat at the kitchen table, totally not eavesdropping at all. Nope, never.  
“So... I really want to come see you,” he was saying with a surprisingly soft tone. “I miss you so much... yeah, me too...” he fell silent as the person on the other end spoke. “I think I can get away for a little while next week? I’ll have to check and see where Beka is-“

  
Otabek’s chest seized up. Who was he going to see and why did he need to check “where Beka is”? What was going on?! Was Yuri leaving him? No, please no... no, no... he really felt like he was going to burst into tears if this went on much longer-

  
“I love you too,” Yuri said softly, causing Otabek to momentarily stop breathing. “Alright, I’ll call you later. Bye.” He ended the call and made his way into the kitchen, stopping short when he saw Otabek seated at the table, face in his hands. “Beka?” He exclaimed, looking concerned. “What’s wrong, babe?”

  
Otabek stood up so fast his chair nearly tipped over and reached for Yuri, grabbing him and crushing him to his chest. The younger man yelped and sputtered for a moment before finding his voice again.

  
“Beka, what is it, honey?” He sounded almost upset as Otabek began to tremble and tried to work up the courage to just ask him what was going on.

  
“Yura...” his voice wobbled and he gulped hard, pulling back a little to look at him. “Yura, I’m so sorry-“ at that he broke down and started just blubbering.

  
“Beka!” Yuri barked, panic evident in his tone. “What the hell is wrong? You’re scaring me! What is it, baby?”

  
Otabek coughed hard for a minute and finally choked out, “PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME, YURA! PLEASE!” He sniffled a little and continued, “I know I’ve been a really crappy partner lately and I haven’t been around enough and we don’t spend enough time together and Pavel... or I just Seung-Gil but I don’t ....” he was rambling so that he didn’t even really know what he was trying to say, other than he was desperately trying to get all his feelings out.

  
The panicked look on Yuri’s face shifted into one of sheer bafflement and he replied, “What? Who’s leaving? I’m not going anywhere, babe. Also, what do Pavel or Seung Gil have to do with this?” Yuri led Otabek over to the sink, turned the water on, and gently began mopping at his face with a wet paper towel. “Now take a minute and breathe and then tell me what brought all this on.”

  
Otabek nodded, took a few deep breaths and sipped at the glass of water that materialized in his hands. Yuri’s hand reached up and began to stroke his cheek gently... the motion was soothing and in a moment Otabek began to feel composed enough to speak. He looked up again, meeting Yuri’s gently concerned gaze and began to talk.

  
“I guess... I know I haven’t been spending as much time with you and I was worried that you were getting tired of it and-“ he paused before tentatively continuing, “and tired of me too.”

  
Yuri looked surprised at that. “Me get tired of you? Not happening, Beka. I could never... and really, Beka, it’s okay if you need time to yourself. We don’t need to be up each other’s asses 24/7 for me to know that you love me, okay? It’s fine.”

  
“Who were you talking to?” Otabek asked. Yuri blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. “Okay I’ll admit that I... Pavel hangs around you a lot and I thought maybe-“

  
“Pavel,” Yuri interjected, “is all the annoying qualities of JJ without the likable things to balance him out.” Otabek had to chuckle at that, over time JJ and Yuri had become fast friends although they still occasionally bickered. “He’s an asshole so he can just keep wishing. As for Seung Gil, since you mentioned him, I’m not sure what he has to do with Pavel, but he’s in San Francisco with his boyfriend, they’re visiting his brother who lives there. I haven’t actually heard from him for a week.”

  
“I’m sorry, Yura,” Otabek muttered ashamedly... then a hand cupped his chin and pulled his face upward. Yuri leaned in and began to softly press kisses on his cheeks and chin.  
“Oh, Beka... I’d never leave you. Please don’t cry, baby... do you want to see what I was laughing at? The person who sent it to me is the person who called.”

  
Yuri picked up his phone and handed it to Otabek. Otabek looked down at the screen and immediately saw what had tickled Yuri so. In fact, it gave him a good chuckle too.

  
On the screen was a photo of Nikolai in his little old kitchen in Moscow. On the counter next to him was a giant jug of laundry detergent, one of the ones with the spout on the side. Nikolai stood posed with a coffee cup under the spout, eyes twinkling, and the caption “Am I doing the Tide challenge right? I didn’t have any pods so I had to improvise.”

  
Yuri giggled again as he stood looking at the picture. “Dedulya was the one that called me, I wanted to go visit him for a day or two next week, whenever you were free.” Otabek was relieved that Yuri wasn’t mad at him for all this.

  
“I’m really sorry, Yura,” he mumbled and scratched the back of his head. Yuri reached out and pulled him into a hug, shaking his head.

  
“I love you, Beka... I understand, sometimes I worry that you’re way too cool for someone like me-“ Otabek started to protest but Yuri continued before he could, “But I trust you, and I know, worries aside, that you trust me too. Besides,” his voice took on a teasing tone, “there’s only room for one number one guy in my life besides you...” he held up his phone, the home screen displaying a photo of Otabek and Nikolai he’d taken on their last visit to Moscow, “and I think you know who that is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Nikolai being funny based on an image I saw on Tumblr (I posted it in the comments bc AO3 wouldn’t let me link to it for some reason) and somehow it turned into crying Beka  
> I don’t know how I manage to do this haha  
> I like to think about what Beka feels bc he’s portrayed as so stoic but I think that it’s just external and in a lot of ways his emotions run as strong as Yuri’s do <3  
> I love the warmth and love Yuri has for his grandpa and how much Nikolai loves him <33333  
> You can come yell at me on Tumblr if you want


End file.
